


Didn't Used to be This Way

by StormBr1nger



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bonding, Danny has slight ptsd from portal, lightning phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBr1nger/pseuds/StormBr1nger
Summary: Caught in a huge storm, Lancer has a surprising and unexpected bonding moment with Amity Park's hero.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Didn't Used to be This Way

Lightning cackled over the city skyline, thunder accompanying it's bright flashes. The wind howled with all the force of a raging animal, the rain that of a typhoon. Mr. Lancer couldn't help but find the poetic beauty that came with storms, especially ones like this. Especially when he's stranded on the side of the road. He was on his way home from work when this storm hit out of nowhere. Finding it way too dangerous to drive, he pulled over and decided to wait until it let up a bit. He couldn't hear much of anything except for the downpour of rain and occasional thunder.

It took him longer than it should have to notice the bright flash that came from under his car after every lightning strike. He sat for a moment, debating if he wanted to brace the torrential downpour to investigate the strange light. His decision was set, however, when he heard a very short and startled scream that accompanied the light the next time it flashed. Deciding using his umbrella would be pointless with winds like these, he opted to just deal with the rain. It was just water, after all. Then again, this is Amity Park. It wouldn't surprise him if the rain was somehow infused with ectoplasm.

Stepping out of his car into the downpour, the teacher knelt down to peer underneath his car; his eyes near bulging out of his head at what he saw. Huddled against one of his tires was Amity Park's hero, seemingly crying into his arms. When thunder struck again, William Lancer watched as the ghost's aura flared and now that he was closer and not behind literal closed doors, he could just about hear the tiny whimper that accompanied it. Feeling sorry for the ghost, the teach took initiative.

"Phantom?"

No response. Not surprising, but definitely concerning as Phantom was known around Amity Park for being aware whenever anyone, whether they be human or ghost, who came within 20 feet of him. Always. Regardless, he tried again.

"Phantom?" This time he got a response. The ghost lifted his head and turned his teary gaze to the concerned teacher. Lancer couldn't help but notice that his tears glowed green. He ducked back down when another lightning strike lit up the sky, however. Now having an idea of what is happening, Mr. Lancer questioned his life decisions and laid on his stomach on the wet asphalt. Because ghost or not, he was undeniably still a child, and Mr. Lancer will be damned if he doesn't help him. Speaking softly, but still loud enough to be heard over the rain and occasional thunder,

"Phantom? Are you ok?" It was a stupid question to ask, but it was also a good ice breaker.

The ghost merely looked to Mr. Lancer, almost pleadingly, though for what, the man haven't a clue. Deciding this is his life now, he held out his hand, palm up to the ghost.

"How about you come with me? Surely that can't be comfortable."

He wasn't expecting a response, the ghost was known for being very reclusive after all. That's why he was so surprised when a shaking hand uncurled itself from it's position around his legs and gently grasped the man's hand. Mr. Lancer really had to work to school his expression upon contact. Man he was cold! He was expecting the ghost to be cold, but this was like an actual block of ice! And not to mention how non-firm it felt. He then remembered one of the many lectures by the Fentons about how ghosts don't have bones. He figured the gooey-ness was normal then.

Despite taking the man's hand, the ghost still showed no signs of moving any time soon. Taking initiative, Mr. Lancer gave a gentle pull and like an obedient puppy, the young ghost uncurled itself and followed the adult from underneath the car. He went to move back, however, when another crash of lightning struck, but Mr. Lancer held strong. He had no doubt that Phantom could escape his grasp if he really wanted to. Thankfully though, it seems he forgot about his ghost powers, including super strength, due to fear. That only served to increase the man's sympathy. Pulling the white-haired ghost to his feet, he lead him to the door of his car.

"What are you-" Turning to the ghost, he looked very confused as to what was happening.

"Well, I figured the inside of the car would be better than underneath. Am I mistaken?"

"No, no. Just, why do you care?"

That struck a cord with the teacher. Was this kid really treated so poorly that he questioned a simple act of kindness? Apparently. Then again, looking back on it, Lancer could see how it could come to that, what with everyone always either screaming and running away from him, or shooting at him.

Another strike of lightning, another violent flinch, another flare of the ghost's aura. Giving a gentle tug, Lancer guided the scared spirit into the passenger seat of his car. Once inside, the teacher climbed into the driver's seat. Once both were situated, silence ensued only broken up by the thunder as a backdrop. Looking over, Lancer saw Phantom curled into himself while silently sobbing and jumping at every lightning strike. Now that he had a moment to himself to think, Lancer thought about how weird this situation was.

Not only was he sitting next to Amity Park's hero, said hero was currently having what looked like a mental breakdown in his car over what he guess was lightning. That brought some other questions into his head. Why was this powerful ghost scared of something like lightning? It was definitely the lightning and not the thunder, as he only ever jumped and flared his aura at the flashes of light and not the sound that followed. Reaching over, Lancer put a calloused hand on the young ghost's shoulder. That seemed to gain the ghost's attention as he brought his teary eyed gaze to the teacher sitting next to him.

Now, Lancer has never been very good with emotions or anything of the sort. But he was willing to give it a try. For the boy that never got a chance at life.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you want to listen?"

That was a very fair and honest question. A lot of people, Lancer knew, only asked out of obligation and didn't really care about what the asked had to say. This was not the case this time. Almost without hesitation, he replied, "Yes."

"I don't know." Lightning flashed, he jumped.

Lancer's eyebrows met his non-existent hairline. "You don't know?"

"I've never been afraid of lightning before. I-" Lightning flash. "It only started after my...accident."

That one single sentence set what felt like a stone in his stomach. Amity Park's residents had all guessed about how Phantom had died. The most common ongoing theory was a lab accident, due to the hazmat suit he donned. The second most popular theory was experimentation, due to reasons too complex to thoroughly explore in a timely manner. There was currently a poll going for who could figure it out, with evidence of course. It was currently at over 2,000 dollars. Lancer, personally, was for the former. And he wanted to ask. Oh, how he wanted to ask. He wasn't that insensitive though. No way in hell was he going to ask a ghost how they died. That had to be some kind of taboo.

"I know you're curious." Lancer's attention snapped back to the ghost next to him. "It was a lab accident."

Lancer felt his eyes widen. Well what do you know? They were right. Oh, Lord, they were right. Lancer felt sick.

"And yes," Lightning flash. "I know about the poll. I don't mind confirming it if you wanna claim your prize." He let lose a bitter sounding laugh at that.

Lancer shook his head. "No, if you don't want it to get out, I'm not going to tell anybody."

Phantom looked genuinely shocked for a second. Before his face morphed into one of gratitude. "Thanks."

They sat in companionable silence for what felt like hours. Eventually, the storm moved on, and the rain let up.

Once the lightning stopped and the rain started to let up, Phantom turned to the teacher.

"Hey, thanks. For you know..." His hand found the back of his neck without his choosing.

"No problem. You take it easy now."

He saluted sloppily with a "Yes sir!" and a goofy smile on his face before he quite literally disappeared into thin air.

Lancer let lose a sad sigh. He hopes the kid stays out of trouble.

Cranking up his car, he started his journey home.


End file.
